PPP4 The Silver Sword
by Spastastic
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP! This is the sequel to my "Potter Puppet Pals 3: A Special Day at Hogwarts." This story is going to be a little longer, but probably not as funny as the original PPP.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Potter Puppet Pals or any Harry Potter characters. I do own Dennis Stenchbottom (no relation to Neville Longbottom).

**Potter Puppet Pals 4: The Silver Sword**

Introduction:

_Many, many, many, many, many, years ago, a great sword was forged with magical powers. But only one knew what the sword's power was. That was its owner, the great wizard Dennis Stenchbottom._

_Curtain opens on a deep underground chamber, lit with torches. In the center of the room is a pedestal. A very old Dennis Stenchbottom enters stage right, carrying a bright sword in his hands, talking to it (go figure)._

**Dennis: **Now my dear Swordy-poo, I am getting very old and wrinkly. Sooner or later, I am going to trip over the bucket. _(He pauses.)_ What's that? No, I don't mean "kick the bucket," I mean "trip over the bucket." Now … where was I? … so I am going to leave you down here where you will be safe, and where nobody can use you for evil.

_Dennis places "Swordy-poo" on the pedestal and begins to walk away. Suddenly, he farts and his own gas blinds him. As he stumbles around, he trips over an old bucket (where did that come from?). He hits his head and dies._

And so ends the Introduction.

Note: Yes, it will be funnier later on, and longer too. And in case you don't think Dennis Stenchbottom sounded like a great wizard, did you notice how he predicted his own death? Pretty nifty, huh? More coming later.


	2. Act 1, Scene 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters, nor do I own Potter Puppet Pals.

**Potter Puppet Pals 4: The Silver Sword**

Act 1: The Beginning Scene 1

_Curtain opens on the Great Hall, where Ron and Harry are sitting at a table. Ron is scarfing something out of a bowl, and Harry's face is a little green. Hermione walks in._

**Hermione:** Hey guys, what's for breakfast today?

**Harry: **_(moans)_ You don't want to know…

**Ron: **It's the best stuff in the world! It's Peanut Butter Cheese Cereal! Want some?

**Hermione:** Maybe for lunch….You look a little green, Harry. Do you want to go to the hospital wing?

_Harry "tosses his cookies" all over Hermione. She groans._

**Hermione:** Well, good luck in the hospital wing, Harry! I think I'll go…er…change my clothes now. Goodbye! _(She leaves.)_

**Ron: **Oh come on, Harry, it's not that bad! And you only had a spoonful! _(He sighs.)_ Well, I guess _I'll_ have to take you to the hospital wing.

_Ron then grabs Harry by the collar and drags him out of the Great Hall. Just as they are leaving, Harry hits his head on the door and falls unconscious. Ron doesn't notice, and continues dragging Harry through the corridors. Later…_

**Ron: **Hey Harry, we're going the right way, aren't we? I can never find my way around this stupid school. _(Harry doesn't respond.)_ Well, taking a little nap, are we, Harry? Too bad…here comes a stairway. _(Ron drags Harry down it.)_ Well, I think we're almost there now…look! Here's the door! D-O N-O-T E-N-T-E-R. That spells 'hospital wing,' I'm sure of it! Righto, here we go!

_Ron opens the dusty old door and looks down a dark, narrow stairway._

**Ron: **It's pretty dark down there…what's that spell you use for light? Oh yeah, _Incendio!_

_If you know anything about Harry Potter, then you probably know that isn't the spell Ron should've used. The fire Ron just made engulfs Harry's robes. Ron desperately tries to put the flames out by jumping up and down on top of Harry. He finally manages to, but Harry is all scorched and junk like that. Ron then decides to go down the staircase without a light, and picks Harry's collar up again and drags him down the steps._

**Ron: **Hey Harry, remember that time when we got married? And that other time when Voldemort came and we shot him? And remember when we bothered Snape? He's a fat old coot, isn't he? _(Like Bush!)_ Remember the Alamo?

_Much, much later, they reach the bottom of the staircase, where there is a lit torch above a door. Ron tries the door, but it's locked._

**Ron: **Hmm…what's that charm for unlocking doors? Maybe it's _Avis!_

_A large flock of yellow birds fly from the tip of Ron's wand, and fly around crazily until they finally perch on Harry and start pecking at him._

**Ron: **That's not right….What about _Engorgio?_

_For a moment, nothing happens. Then, very slowly, the door begins to swell. It gets bigger…and bigger…and bigger…and then it explodes! Splinters fly everywhere, embedding themselves in Harry and scaring all the birds away. Harry is still unconscious (He's not quite dead yet.). Ron walks into the small room, leaving Harry behind for once._

_The room is lit with torches. In the center of the room is a pedestal, and sitting on the pedestal is a gleaming sword. The curtain falls.

* * *

_

Sorry for the cliffhanger! Please review (Even if you didn't like it too well.)! More will come whenever I feel like it…I mean when I finish writing the next chapter!  
_Spastastic_


End file.
